A gambling device of the generic type is known from German utility model 19 86 429. The basic idea of this known gambling device is good; it did not prove successful in practice since the oscillation properties of the whole system needed improvement in particular with regard to a descent of the disks sufficiently expanded in time from oscillation to position of rest in unpredictable angular positions one relative to the other.